Secret of My Excess
Secret of my Excess is the tenth episode of the second season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and the thirty-sixth episode overall.__TOC__ Summary Twilight starts off the episode by holding a "re-shelving day", which involves her resorting her books. While using magic to spin books around and sort them out, she is distracted by Spike who displays his birthday present to himself, a fire ruby, which he had been previously growing. Rarity then comes over to find a book about historical fashion. She sees Spike's fire ruby, immediately noticing what type of gemstone it is, and compliments him on possessing such a perfect gemstone. Spike realises that Rarity really admires the gem, and knowing that she'll put more use to it than him eating it at his "birthday dinner", he gives the gemstone to Rarity, prompting Rarity to give him a kiss on the cheek. Twilight and Spike start decorating for his birthday, when Twilight pulls out a washcloth to wash Spike's kissed cheek, much to his resistance. Pinkie randomly appears, and so does the other main 5. They give Spike his presents, which is a new thing to Spike, considering that beforehand, his birthdays were only spent with Twilight, therefore he only received a gift from her, normally a book. Spike then hears from Pinkie that the Cake family has made him a special cake. He goes to get it, and upon exiting he bumps into Cheerilee. He proceeds to tell her that its his birthday, and Cheerilee gives him a hat. Spike figures out that he gets presents from anyone he tells it is his birthday to. He recieves a ball from Lickity Split and almost recieves flowers from Junebug, when Twilight stops him. She then leaves for home and waits for Spike. However, the next morning she sees a bunch of gifts and a larger Spike. She then takes him to different doctors, hoping to find out whats wrong with him. None of them knows what happened, but Zecora realizes that the more things he gets, he'll become larger and greedier. At Applejack's farm, Spike took all the leaves and apples from each tree. Twilight and Applejack tried to stop him, but tied themselves to the tree by accident. Rainbow Dash then finds them, only to laugh at them instead. Then they hear Fluttershy screaming, and find her in a tree hiding from Spike. Then they hear Pinkie scream, and they find her assaulting Spike with cake. Spike goes to Carousel Boutique and kidnaps Rarity Spike becomes even larger and crashes through Sugarcube Corner. He then rampages throughout Ponyville, when the Wonderbolts come to stop him. They try and stop Spike, but get caught in the water tower Spike took. Part of Rarity's cape then is ripped, which causes her to scold the dragon, unaware that it is Spike. He then notices the fire ruby that she is wearing, and wants it. Rarity declines and says that the most generous dragon in Ponyville (Spike) gave it to her. He then remembers the day that he gave the ruby to her, and then shrinks. Rarity becomes shocked that it is Spike, and they fall to the ground. Spike says that he wants to tell her he has a crush on her if they don't make it, but Rarity stops him and smiles. Rainbow and Fluttershy take the cape from the water and saves Spike and Rarity. Quotes Gallery :Secret of My Excess image gallery Trivia *The episode title is a play on the phrase "secret of my success." *Many of the things Spike greedily received from the ponies in Ponyville include things from previous episodes, like Rainbow's football from Fall Weather Friends. *Derpy appears in this episode. She appears when Spike is getting gifts. *The Episode has several Kaiju-Film references: **Spike's "Grown Up" appearance is a homage to Godzilla. **When Spike takes Rarity Hostage, he takes her to a mountain while the Wonderbolts tried to take him down. This is a homage to the 1930 movie King Kong. See Also * References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Pages that need improvement